


Enumeration

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Not all of James's memories are bad</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enumeration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Complicated light (ComplicatedLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



> ComplicatedLight gave Lindenharp two prompts to choose from. Lindenharp wrote her excellent [Expert in the Field](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2011704) for one, and I nicked the other ;) This is the result. The summary is ComplicatedLight's prompt.

He has enough unpleasant memories to last anyone’s lifetime. But they’re increasingly outweighed by the good.

Getting accepted for Cambridge. Winning the Boat Race. His starred First – and, much later, Professor Pinnock’s flattering offer.

Solving his first case as a newly-minted DS, even if Knox did take the credit.

Meeting Robbie Lewis, even if he didn’t immediately appreciate his good fortune. Lewis agreeing to take him on as bagman. The years that followed.

Best of all, the day Robbie said, “Time we stopped messing around, eh?” and kissed him.

He’d never trade the bad, not when it’s brought him this.


End file.
